the 14th cycle
by cronapower
Summary: 5 new warrios have joined cosmos and 5 new warriors has joined chaos, whos side will win? will cantain YAOI boyxboy dont like dont read cirten chartacters will have some some cirten weapons
1. Chapter 1

I** DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTAY:DISSEDAI OR NANOHA **

_(aouther talk)_

**"reaguler talking"**

_**(divice talking)**_

* * *

chapter 1

Vaan was walking away from the remains of a manekin **"Whats with all these things they keep on aperiring all over the place"** Vaan thought as he walked over a hill. Once he was flat on the groung agein he saw something on the ground **"Um...hay! it's not good to be sleeping in this place"** Vaan yelled out to person once Vaan was in view of the person he saw what HE was wairing the boy had black shorts on with gold armor on his hips and tail cape conected by the gold armor, on the boys fingers were rings of differnt colours on both hands, the boy had a white zip up jatkic that was up to his ribs on but the ziper was open to see a black shirt with gold on it. on the boys feet were steel toed shooes and black and white stocking next to the boy was a bardiche polearm _(think of it as fates weapon from nanoha but it dose not talk evey time the boy makes a attack)_ the boy's black was tyed in a pony tail with a yellow and black ribbon and the helix of his ear was peirced on it a single piercing, on the tips of his bangs were dyed yellow and on the side of the boys haid was yellow rose hairclip with three big pale yellow leaves sticking out of it. Crouching down next to the boy **"Um...hay kid get up its not safe** **here" **Vaan said to the boy as he started to shake the boy so he would wake up **"Ahh five five more minutes"** the boy mumbled as turend around so now his back was faceing Vaan. sighing Vaan turend around to see 5 manekins surounding him and the boy **"what? how did they sneek up on me i didt even hear them?"** Vaan thought as he drew out his sword and ran up to one and they started to fight, the manekin threw Vaan onto the ground and raid its sword up in the air and the weapon came crashing down.

Vaan closed his eyes until the pain came but it did't in steed the manekin was a few feet away laying on the ground and cut in half, looking to see who did that he saw a women with pink hair and wairing a milaterry uniform with a red cape shooting at manekins that were in her way. **"Lightning!"** Vaan shouted happliy seeing the women in over a month ever since the battle begone, the women known a Lightning stoped what she was doing and shouted **"Get the boy out of here before more of the manekins** **come"** and her gun turend in to a sword and she swong it at a nerby manekin. Once the manekin exploded from the contack of the sword Lightning truend around and grabed the boy off the ground and ran off to the more dence part of the forest with Vaan following behinde her, after an hour of runing from the manekins they stoped near a lake to rest. Lightning put the boy on theground and turend to Vaan **"Vaan do you know which side this boy is on?"** Lightning said as she pointed to the sleeping boy. Vaan who was running with the boys weapon on the ground with a thud the weapon was surprisingly HEAVY **"Um... not really he was a sleep when i got their so i never got the chance to"** Vaan said while scrachting the back of his head.

**"alright then lets ask him then"** Lightning said and went over to the sleeping boy and kicked his leg a couple times, the boy sat up fully awake from a sleeping and opend his eyes the boy's left eye was blue and the right eye was gold **"Cool two differnt eye colours" **Vaan thought amazed. Once the boy's eye were fully open he looked around until his eyes landed on Lightning, Lightning put her boot on the boy chest and pushed him down and took out her sword and pointed it at the boy's throght. **"Now tell us are you sided with cosmos? or are you sided with chaos?"** Lightning said moving the blead closer to the boy's neak, the boy squeaked as he felt the blead come closer to him **"I-i am s-s-sided w-with c-cosmos"** the boy said. **"How old are you?"** Lightning said as she looked the boy up and down he looks younger then both Zidane and Onion Kight **"I am 13 miss"** the boy said quckly and pressed himself agenst the well. Vaan who was still staring at the boy's eyes saw something was shining under the boy's feet **"Um...whats that?"** Vaan said pointing at what was under the boy's feet, the boy's eyes widein his eyes went over to his weapon as if talking to it?. _**(Yes sir! load cartridge! actavating Thunder** **flash!)**_the weapon said and in a flash of light the boy was gone from where he was sitting.

And reappeard next to his weapon and had it in his arms aiming it at them with the same light shineing under his feet but more bright and more clear enogh to see it was in the from of a circle **"Now why dont you tell me which side are you both on?" **the boy said steeping closer to them. Lightning narrowed her eyes and steped forword _**(Speed** **daggers!)**_ the boys weapon said and about four dozone daggers apperad around her **"We are on the same side as you and put down that weapon now or i'll take it from you"** Lightning said taking another step forword **"Fine but how do i now your not lyeing?"** the boy said as he swong the weapon in the air _**(Deactavating Speed** **daggers!)** _the weapon said and all the daggers disapeard in a flash of light. **"If i was lyeing i would have killed you in your sleep"** Lightning said and went up to the boy and inspected him **"The boy looks not that very strong but the way he hold his polearm he must of had some traning with it" **Lightning thought as she walked around the boy. **"Now tell me whats your name and why dose that weapon talk?" **Lightning said as she looked at the polearm with cureasoty **"Oh um my name is Miguel and the polearms name is Apollo" **Miguel said as he saw Lightning look at Apollo **"Ok then Miguel now can you tel me why Apollo talks?" **Lightning said. **"Oh um will Apollo is a weapon called a intellagent divice meaning it has it's own brain and feelings but it can only accses this if i give it some of my magic, but their is another way for it to use magic its called the cartridge systome" **Miguel said in one breath. Lightning was amazide by what the boy said **"Can you tell us what is this cartridge systome?" **Lightning said **"Ok the cartrage systome is where a cartridge holder are placed somewhere on you weapon, the cartridge has amount of magic for each bullit it has one bullit has enough magic for one day, it like this" **Miguel said and raised up Apollo in the air.

**"Apollo can you do a wide ariea sharch for me?" **Miguel said to Apollo _**(Yes sir! load cartridge! Lights Passing!)** _the weapon said and a much bigger circle appeareed under Miguels feet _**(Sir their is two intellagent divices heading up south with a unadentefide person with them)**_Apollo said and the circle dissappeard. **"See thats all it takes al i have to do is say a cammand and Apollo will do the rest" **Miguel said and looking at Lightning **"So all you have to do is say something to it and Apollo will responed to you" **Lightning said know fully understanding what the boy was talking about now. Miguel just nodded his head as his replay **"so then do we go south then it is near the scanchary if they are going their they are praboly warrous of cosmos as well"** Vaan said as he sat down on the ground agien **"Fine lets go and see then"** Lightning said and walked towords the tower.

* * *

**sorry i was having a bit of truabl updatting this i am very any of you read what was up here before i updated**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTAY: DISSEDAI OR NANOHA**

_**(Author talk)**_

**"Regular talking"**

**(Device talking)**

* * *

**"Don't worry we are all most their!"** said a girl who was wearing a kimono and holding a staff she also had brown hair and one blue eye and one green eye, following her were two other girls one girl was wearing a blue skirt that went up to her knees and had steel toed shoes and had a blue long sleeved shirt with a black and blue ribbon on the front. She also had fingerless gloves; her hair was up to her shoulders with blue tips in it and had a blue rose clip with big pale blue leaves in it, in her hand was a one sided sword with a trigger on the handle and had dark blue eyes as well. Next to the sword wielder was a girl who looked a little bit younger than her the girl was wearing a red skirt and steel toed shoes with buckles on it and had a red long sleeved jacket with the arms as purple, her black hair was up to her waist and had red tips in it like the other girl she also had a rose hair clip but the rose was red and the leaves were purple and she had a purple headband as well, in the front of her jacket was a red and black bow and in her hand was a scythe and had purple eyes. **"Hay Yuna when do you think we will get their?"** the purple eyed girl said to Yuna **"Well I think about a day or two maybe"** Yuna told the girl and stopped and turned so she was facing the two girls **"But like you both said you might know someone their like I did when I saw Tidus"** Yuna said happily remembering when she reunited with Tidus. **"I guess maybe they might have the same type of weapon like us as well right Nikki?"** the blue eyed girl said to the other girl whose name was Nikki **"Yeah I guess Terry"** Nikki said to Terry in a board tone. After an hour of walking they all stopped to rest in a clearing **"U-um Skyros how much cartridges you have left please"** Terry said to her sword **(Yes sir! I only have 5 cartridges left sir)** the weapon said **"oh okay I guess I will have to reload you then?"** Terry asked her weapon **(Yes you will have to sir if you want me to preform to all you power)** Skyros said.

**"Here you can barrow some of mine"** Nikki said as she handed Terry some red colored bullets Terry smelled at Nikki as she put some of it in her sword **(Reloaded!)** Skyros said. **"Ok now what?"** Terry asked Yuna **"Well we can rest here for now if you guys want?"** Yuna said to both of them "OK!" the boy said happily.

Somewhere on the other side of the clearing

**(30)**

**(29)**

**(28)**

**(27)**

**(26)**

**(25)**

**(24)**

**(23)**

**(22)**

**(21)**

**(20)**

**(19)**

**(18)**

**(17)**

Apollo was saying as the got closer to the three people they were following **"We are almost near them I think"** Miguel said as he walked a head of Lightning and Vaan **"ok then Miguel can you scout ahead will catch up with you"** Lightning said Miguel nodded and pointed Apollo in the air **"Apollo sonic move!"** Miguel said to the weapon **(Yes sir! Load cartridge! Sonic move!)** And Miguel disappeared in a flash of lightning. **"Miguel sure is fast"** Vaan said as they watched Miguel run, **"Yes he is fast that will be good in a battle"** Lightning said **"Come on lets catch up to him"** Vaan said and started to run after Miguel.

At the clearing

**"So you think there might be some people from your world?"** Yuna said to both of them **"Yes I am certain of it the boy and the girl we fought before you found us used our names like they knew us"** Terry said to Yuna.** "I can never live that down"** Nikki mumbled **"Was it really that bad?"** Yuna asked Nikki. **"Yeah is was we woke up with them gone and Skyros and Roxy trying to repairing them self's"** Terry said as she recalled the battle that took place

Flash back

**"They have gotten stronger than the last time we all fought right Blaze don't you think?"** a 16 teen year old girl with blue dishevelled hair that went up to her knees and red eyes, she was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a fish net under shirt and had dark blue gloves and in her left hand was a staff she was also wearing a skirt that went up to her ankles and had black boots. **"Hah you think so Rain I think the runt and the girly are still weak"** the boy known as Blaze said Blaze has spikey red hair and green eyes, and was wearing a red shirt and a purple vest and on his arms were brown belts on them and in his right hand was a double edged sword. Blaze's pants were red and had purple strips on it as well and had a brown belt to hold it and had brown boots as well. **"Blaze you should be less mean what if Master was here Master would be scolding you now if he heard you say such mean things"** Rain said as she looked down to see the immobile Terry who fainted from too much use of her magic, her weapon Skyros was a meter away from Terry and the sword a very injured from the battle. **"Nikki is still weak though at lest you got a real fight from the girl over their"** Blaze mumbled as he kecked Nikki's weapon whose name was Roxy away from the fainted scythe user like he did with Terry's, like Terry Nikki also used too much magic and fainted because of it.** "Come on Rain the longer we stay here the more time we are wasting not looking for Master"** Blaze said and started to walk away from the two fainted girls** "Ok"** Rain said and started to fallow Blaze.

End of flash back

"**Oh so that's what happened"** Yuna said Terry and Nikki both nodded **"Well that's what we can remember**" Terry said **"So you think that their Master is a warrior of cosmos?"** Yuna asked Nikki **"Yeah the way they talked about him is as if he were lost or something like that"** Nikki said to Yuna. **"So what will happen when you guys find their Master?"** Yuna asked Terry** "Well I was hoping if we do find their Master we can convince him to stop them"** Terry explained to Yuna and Nikki "I wonder what their Master is like though?" Nikki said. **"Um...Guys is that a ball of electricity heading towards us?"** Nikki said pointing to the direction where they came from to both Yuna and Terry who immeadtly stopped talking to look where Nikki was pointing and true to her word a FUCKING BALL OF ELECTRICITY WAS HEADING TOWORDS THEM!

With Miguel

**(14)**

**(13)**

**(12)**

**(11)**

**(10)**

**(9)**

**(8)**

**(7)**

The weapon was saying **"I am almost their"** Miguel thought as he ran toward the people he was following if anyone saw him like this they would think he was a ball of electricity literally.

**(5)**

**(4)**

**(3)**

**"I am getting close I'll stop here"** Miguel thought and used his feet as a break causing dust to appear around him so he could not see anything around him. When the dust cleared Miguel saw three girls all huddled up together two out of the three girls had rose clips on the heads like Miguel but they were different colors. And also had the tips of the some of the hair dyed as well, one had purple tips and the other had blue tips and they also had steel toed shoes as well. When Terry looked up seeing a boy that had a rose hair clip and tips of his hair dyed as well thinking the boy is an enemy Terry ran words her sword and shouted **"Skyros! Water Slash!"** and a blue magic circle formed under her feet and a blue glow appeared on her sword and pointed the sword at the boy and pulled the trigger causing the blue light to burst off the sword and blast towards Miguel. **"What. The. FUCK!"** Miguel thought as the blue light came towards him summing a magic circle to stand in front of him to take the blow of the blast so he would not get hurt. **"How can she use a bombardment magic without charging up first?"** Miguel thought as he was putting as much magic in to the shield so he would not have to take the blast and not faint at the same time from using too much magic.

Terry on the other hand was trying to put as much cartridges in Skyros as she could, she looked around to see if there was any more like the boy that just appeared out of nowhere to see Nikki standing up from her stop on the ground and grabbed Roxy from the ground and stated to run to the boys blind spot. Terry right then and their knew what Nikki was about to do, Nikki was going to get the boys attention and if it worked Terry's magic would be able to blast through the boys shield and pierce the boys barrier jacket and knock him out. Nikki as she was running loaded a new cartridge holder in to Roxy so she could at least stand a fighting chance.

Miguel on the other hand was using too much magic so the blast would not get to him **(Sir incoming!)** Apollo said Miguel truing his head around to see what Apollo was talking about to see a girl with purple tips in her hair and welding a scythe about to attack him with the weapon. Casting a another magic shield to take the blow as this happened the girl must of expected this because a red magic circle appeared over his magic circle and the girl shouted **"Roxy! Flash Fire!"** and the scythe from blade turned red **(Alright Boss! Load cartridge! Flash Fire!)** The weapon said. **"How is this possible?"** Miguel screamed in his head as he watched the shield start to crumble after the shield finally broke. And the bled and the blast came crashing down on both shields causing dust to cloud over the place where he was standing. Nikki jumped back as the dust cloud appeared looking down at her weapon she saw the blade had some blood on it looking over at Terry and saw her breathing out loud from exaction **"Terry I got through his barrier jacket lets finish this!"** Nikki shouted over the dust.

After Nikki said that a yellow light started to appear in the dust and a figure jumped from it and was in the sky and it was the boy they were fighting most of his clothes were torn and the jacket on his left arm was running with blood on it. On Miguel's back was four golden wings two on each side **"Fine they want to play rough let's play rough"** Miguel thought angrily as he pointed Apollo at them **(Load cartridge)** Apollo said as a magic triangle appeared under his feet. "**Speed daggers!"** Miguel yelled out and four dozen daggers appeared around the two girls **"FIRE!"** Miguel shouted and moved his right hand and all the daggers came crashing down on them. **(Protection!)** Skyros and Roxy both chimed in together as a dome of red and blue sat over Terry and Nikki and protected them from the incoming daggers Nikki and Terry only a few got through one sliced Terry on the cheek and slashed through her barrier jacket, and two hit Nikki slashed through her barrier jacket as well.

**"Wow how can this boy control so many daggers without fainting?"** Terry thought as a couple more daggers passed through the dome "**Terry we got to get out of here before these things actually get through!"** Nikki shouted over the sound of the daggers exploding on contact with the dome. Terry nodded and stabbed Skyros in the ground **(Yes Sir! Load cartridge! Darning river!)** The weapon said and a blue magic circle was under their feet, grabbing Nikki as she stated to sink in the ground so she would come with her. Miguel still in the air raises his hand above his head to stop the daggers once the daggers stopped he saw that there was none where they were standing "Where are they I don't see them" Miguel said aloud. **"Red slashes of the fire dragon!"** A voice from behind yelled out load turning around to see the girl with the scythe from before she has small red wings on her shoes to keep her from flying firing the attack several blasts of red energy rushing towards Miguel.

"**What?...where did she come from?"** Miguel thought and stated to dodge the blasts while dodging the blasts the girl with the sword jumped literally out from the ground and both of their weapons clashed. As their weapons clashed Miguel glared into the girls blue eyes **"Aren't you a little too young to play with pointy things?"** the girl said and held her ground or sky for the matter. **"Aren't you a little too short to be holding a sword bigger then you?"** Miguel said and raids an eye brow at the girl who just blushed tomato red and flew back from the boy and pointed her sword at the boy. **"Skyros mode 2!"** Terry said to her weapon **(Yes Sir! Load cartridge! Double Edged sword mode!)** The weapon said and the weapon stated to glow bright blue and in its place was double edged sword and ran towards the boy with her sword above her head. Nikki also charged at him as well with Roxy in from 3 its staff form, and soon it was two agents one **"Crap I won't get anywhere with both of them in my way with them having most of their magic I'll have to even the playing field"** Miguel though as a yellow ribbons wrapped around his arm and a yellow magic circle was now under his feet.

**"Thunder Rowlett!"** Miguel shouted as a ball of magic was in his hand and thousands of beams of thunder headed towards the two girls. "**What the Fuck!"** Nikki screamed as she put a shield to protect them which was not a good idea because the minuet the thunder touched it the shield it exploded and sent Terry and Nikki almost crashing down to the ground. Miguel just looked at them falling to the ground when he stated to feel a little light headed, looking at his left arm to see what was happening Miguel saw his hand dripping with blood and the sleeve with some splotches of blood as well. **'Shit I am losing too much blood I got to find a way to finish this"** Miguel thought as he looked at the cut on his arm **"I don't have any healing spells or illusion spells so what can I do?"** Miguel said in his head until he got an idea of what he can do. **"Apollo mode 2!"** Miguel said to his weapon** (Yes Sir! Load cartridge! Mode 2 Scythe from!)** Apollo said and the bled turned in a 90 degree angle and filling the gap was a razor sharp scythe like plasma in its place.

**"Terry are you alright?"** Nikki asked the sword user out of the two Terry got the most damaged she had blood running down her forehead and had lots of cuts on her. While Nikki had only a few and not the much of the blast hurt her. **"Yeah I am alright Nikki"** Terry said as she fixed her clothes **"Nikki stay here and use that mass shouter spell you know alright"** Terry said to Nikki as she held on to Skyros tighter **"But Terry are you sure about this?"** Nikki asked Terry. **"Yeah I am sure about this my magic is close range I can hold my ground"** Terry said and flew towards the boy. Nikki watched Terry and the boy fight like there was no tomorrow starting to do what Terry asked her to do a red magic circle formed under her feet "**Terry knows this spell takes a long time to charge up I hope Terry has a plan"** Nikki thought and pointed Roxy forward and closed her eyes **"Oh handle of fire serve under my guidance and become my flame of power" Nikki chanted as thousands of balls of fire surrounded her.**

**(Load cartridge! Hand of the fire goddess!)** Roxy said and Nikki opened her eyes and some of the balls of fire turned purple** "Go forth my fire take down the boy with wings!"** Nikki shouted and half of the fire shot towards where Terry and the boy were fighting. Terry on the other hand was having a bit of trouble taking care of the boy his fighting style was something she knows but she can't remember it **"Ah this is so frustrating!"** Terry screamed in her mind.** "It's funny you know your weapon is already at its breaking point and yet you are still trying to take me down"** Miguel said to the girl who in return just glared at him. Terry flying back from the boy. **"Hay what's your name?"** Terry asked the boy who just sweat dropped at that **"Don't you think it's sort of a bad time to be asking me my name when with you trying to kill me?**" the boy said to Terry **"Well I want to know your name before I take you done"** Terry said to the boy "**Fine my names is Miguel are you happy now"** Miguel said to the sword wielder.** "Yes I am and Miguel you might want to protect you self from this"** Terry said to Miguel and flew upwards, Miguel who was about to ask her what she meant instead he saw what she meant coming at him were 20 balls of fire some red some purple.

Miguel eyes were now the size of dinner plates as he casted a more speeds daggers to counter the fire, as more and more speed daggers kept on coming to counter the fire all you could see was yellow lines and orbs of red and purple slamming into each other. **(Sir there is another way to win this battle)** Apollo said to Miguel who looked down at his weapon with a raised eyebrow **"Then tell me what it is then?"** Miguel said to Apollo **(Just call out barrier jacket phantom drive)** it replied. **"Alright then Apollo! Barrier jacket Phantom drive!"** Miguel said to Apollo **(Yes Sir! Phantom drive!)** It said and the wings on Miguel's back wrapped around his body and started to fade away, now on Miguel's body now was a black long sleeved shirt with a white sash on it and a black cape on as well. On Miguel's hands were grey gloves with claws on it and the pants he was wearing was black jeans with grey boots attached to it was gold wings. On Miguel's head was a gold headband with black wings at the end of it.

Miguel looked at his hands with amazement** "Oh my god this is so cool"** Miguel said **(Is it too your liking Sir?"** Apollo said to Miguel **"Too my liking I love it!"** Miguel said to the weapon. **(Thank you Sir)** Apollo said** "But what can I do I am almost out of magic?"** Miguel said as he looked at the two girls who just stared at him with shocked expressions **(There is a way to defeat them Sir the spell it is called thunder throne blast)** Apollo said to Miguel who just nodded and a larger magic triangle was now under his feet. **"Oh gods of thunder hear me plea, bestow upon this knight of lightning your mighty powers"** Miguel chanted as another magic triangle was in front of him now. **"What the fuck is he doing now?'** Nikki said as the watch the boy say some random words** "I think he is doing a mass bombardment spell"** Terry said to Nikki **"Are you serous!"** Nikki said to Terry who just nodded her head** "What should we do now should we run?"** Terry asked **"No we are going to counter it with our own power"** Nikki said and a red magic circle was on her feet and aiming Roxy in the direction of the boy. Sighing at how bold Nikki was Terry decided to fallow her lead with a blue magic circle now under her feet and Skyros pointed at Miguel as well.

**"Fire X Blast!**" Nikki said **(Alright Boss! Load cartridge! Fire X Blast!)** Roxy said and a huge ball of fire was now in front of Nikki.** "Water torrent cannon!"** Terry said **(Yes Sir! Load cartridge! Water torrent cannon!)** Skyros said and now a huge ball of water was in front of Terry. Miguel on the on the other hand just finished and now a huge ball of electricity was in front of him now.

**"Shoot!"**

**"Go Forth!"**

**"Fire!"**

All of them said at the same time and the three huge balls of fire, water, and electricity shoot out beams of magic from them. The beams of fire and water combined together into one fire water combo as they both hit the beam of electricity. Miguel was biting his lip as he knew he was going to lose the beam could not take two blasts at the same time. That was when he felt something wet on his cheek raising his hand up to his cheek and then up to his face he saw it was tears **"What why would I be crying?"** Miguel thought. But before he could think anything else the blast from the two girls came upon him and sent him crashing down and all Miguel could see was haziness of the sky.

With Lightning and Vaan

**"Hay Lightning do you think Miguel is okay?"** Vaan said as he and Lightning were running towards the huge blast of smoke was from it was in the direction of where Miguel ran off too as well. When they got to the clearing they saw Yuna on the ground tied by yellow ribbons and a couple meters away from her was Miguel his clothes were torn and his left hand was very bloody** "Miguel!"** Vaan yelled as he ran towards the unconscious boy. Lightning on the other hand was untying Yuna from the ribbons, once Lightning got Yuna out of the ribbons **"Thank you Lightning"** Yuna said as she got up from the ground. With that said Lightning went up to were Miguel and Vaan was and checked Miguel's pules.** "He's not dead Vaan"** Lightning said to the boy **"Hay that's the boy Nikki and Terry were fighting"** Yuna said as she walked up to them "Who's Nikki and Terry?" Vaan said as he too his eyes off of Miguel.

Yuna pointed up at the sky and both Vaan and Lightning looked up to see a girl with a scythe and a girl with a sword slowly flying to the ground. Once they landed Lightning stood up and walked towards them and glared at them **"Tell me why you would attack one of your comrades?"** Lightning said and both of girls eyes widen and the one with the sword stepped forward **"It's my fault I thought he was an enemy and I reacted like so"** Terry said while looking straight into Lightning's eyes. Lightning sighed she heard this "**Okay then heal him then"** Lightning said to Terry, **"Um well we don't any have any healing spells except this one spell that take away minor injuries"** Terry said to Lightning. **"Well then heal him"** Lightning said **"Ok"** Terry said and ran towards Miguel and kneeled next to him and a blue circle was on the ground now and it was slowly reappearing Miguel's clothes and some injuries**.**Nikki walked over to were Terry was and sat on the ground next to her to see what was happening** "Why does this boy look so familiar but why" **Nikki thought.

* * *

**AND THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 2**

**In the story Miguel can use both Mid-Childa and Belkan but what type modern or ancient.**

**Nikki can only use Mid-Childa**

**Terry can use Mid-Childa and modern Belka**

**And who's the master of Rain and Blaze is their more of them?**

**Everyone please doesn't be mad at Terry, in real life the character I based her on gets scared by mostly everything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTAY: DISSEDAI OR NANOHA**

**_(Author talk)_**

**"Regular talking"**

**(Device talking)**

* * *

In the clearing their lay Miguel all of his clothes now new again but the left sleeve was still torn and they all could see the deep gash on Miguel's arm. Terry was also trying her hardest to heal the boy with all her power "**So many cuts on his body but I don't know where to start first and that cut on his arm is the most has the most danger of infection and I am starting to run out of magic what do I do?"** Terry thought. **(Sir magic percentage at 15 percent and decaling)** Skyros said and caused Terry to bite her lip and then she felt a hand on her shoulder looking up to see who it was, to see it was Nikki "**Terry you should rest it's not good for you to keep this up"** Nikki said **"But…but I caused this I got to do something to help him"** Terry said as she started to feel dizzy. Lightning walked over to the two girls and kneeled in front of them** "Your friend is right you should rest and well try to find something later alright"** Lightning said Terry was about to say something but by the way the ex-solder looked at her no was not an option **"Alright"** Terry said and the blue glow on Miguel disappeared.

**"Hey Terry did you feel like you knew the boy from somewhere while you were fighting him?"** Nikki asked the sword wielder. Yuna, Vaan and Lightning stayed quite when they heard this and were much intrusted about what Nikki was saying **"Yeah the way Miguel fought was so very similar but I can't remember it"** Terry said with a confused face. **"Really? And also the way he used magic and his weapon was like ours as well"** Nikki mumbled "**Miguel might be from your world"** Lightning said to them "**That would explain why he looks so familiar"** Terry said with wide eyes. **"Do you remember anything about our world Nikki?"** Terry asked the purple eyed girl **"Yeah something about an academy I think and Miguel had something to do with our weapons"** Nikki said as she looked at Roxy "**Let's ask him when he wakes up"** Terry said to Nikki and everyone else. **"We all should get some sleep first before us doing anything"** Vaan said as he stated to get comfortable on the ground and closed his eyes and everyone followed and closed their eyes.

The next day

Vaan woke up to the sound of feet and voices talking, sitting up he saw Yuna helping Terry heal Miguel and Nikki and Lightning talking about something. **"Um did I miss something"** Vaan said as he got up from the ground** "Oh no we were just talking about what we're going to do until Miguel wakes up"** Nikki said as she looked up at Vaan. **"Really so what are we going to do then?"** Vaan said while walking up to the ex-solider and scythe wielder **"Well we thought about staying here and resting so we can all heal up"** Nikki said to Vaan. **"And we were also talking about if we should leave Miguel to you while we all look for something to help him"** Lightning said and got up from the ground. **"Yuna said she saw a couple herbs nearby and we are going to look for it"** Terry said as she counted to heal Miguel **"Ok how long you guys will be gone?"** Vaan asked them **"Parable about two hours or so"** Nikki said as she walked up to Terry and made he stand up from the ground.

**"Vaan we are going to go now take care of Miguel alright"** Lightning said and started to leave the clearing and had Yuna, Nikki and Terry running after her. After they all left Vaan turned his attention back to Miguel whose face was slightly red and had sweat running down his face. **"Don't worry Miguel just don't go yet their getting help"** Vaan said as he sat next to Miguel. Vaan looked more closely at Miguel he was only wearing a black tank top he had underneath his sweater and jacket and had and his shorts on and not the stocking all of those clothes were either a pillow for his head or folded up neatly next to him and his hair was not in his pony tail and it was sprawled on the ground.** 'Agh…Apollo…"** Miguel whimpered as he stitched his hand forward **"Yeah that's right what happened to Apollo anyway?'** Vaan wondered as he clutched Miguel's hand so he would not whimper.

With Lightning and Yuna, Nikki, and Terry

**"Hey Yuna! Is this one?"** Nikki yelled as she came back with an armful of ruts and leaves, Yuna walked up to Nikki to see if they were the ones **"Yeah those are the ones Nikki**" Yuna said as she took the ruts and the leaves from the scythe wielder. **"How much more do we need Terry?"** Nikki asked the girl** "Um….. A little bit more and were good"** Terry said as she took the ruts and the leaves from Yuna and put on her barrier jacket that they were using as a basket there was only a small amount. **"I saw some people near here"** Lightning said as she came back with a hand full of leaves and everyone blinked as they heard this. **"Really?"** Nikki said surpassed by what Lightning said **"Yeah it was two girls one had a spear and the other a gun"** Lightning said as she looked in the sky **'Well should we go see them then?"** Yuna asked the other three. **"I guess maybe one of them is a healer"** Terry said as she stood up "**Yuna can you go back to the camp site and start to apply the leaves on Miguel's arm"** Nikki said to the older girl.

**"Ok**" Yuna said as she took the pail of leaves and ruts from the jacket a walked to be Miguel and Vaan was. **"Now let's see who those people are**" Lightning said as she walked away from the clearing.

On the other side of the clearing with the two girls

**"Hey Ashley are you alright?"** a girl with black hair and green tips that went up to the hips and on the right side of her head was a green rose clip with big pale green leaves on it. The green eyed girl was wearing a dark green dress with the edges a leaf like pattern and had steel toed boots with four green belts on it. She had a light green jacket over the dress and in the middle of it was a black and green bow and in her right hand was a spear. **"I am alright Michelle"** Ashley said she had orange eyes and orange tips in her light black hair that went up to her chest she also had the same rose clip like Michelle but the rose was orange and the leaves were a dark pink . She was wearing a dark orange tank top with a light pink vest and on her arm was elbow high gloves, and on her neck was a black and orange ribbon chocker and had pink skirt on with two brown belts on them and on her feet were steel toed shoes with pink belts on them and in her left hand was a gun.

In front of them was girl with short green hear and pink eyes and had black pants on with army boots and a green trench coat in her hand was a crossbow. Next to the girl was a tall guy with orange hair and yellow eyes he was wearing a pail orange coat with the sleeves not on them and had black boots and in the male's hand was a double sided axe. **"Way did you attack us**" Michelle said as she helped Ashley up from the ground that was suddenly attacked by the girl with green hair **"I was board and decided to attack you both"** the girls said emotionlessly and after the girl said that the boy next to her sighed **"Rue you know I am starting to worry about your sanity"** the boy said as he looked at rue with a sideway glance. **"Don't be a worry wart Winder"** Rue said as she looked up at Winder **"Should we run now?"** Ashley said to Michelle **"I guess**" Michelle said and they started to walk away from the two bickering people.** "Hey! Where do you think you two are going?!"** Winder yelled as he was now in fount of them at the speed of light with his axe pointed at them.

**"Wow he's fast'** Michelle thought as she stepped back from the male **"What should I do he's much faster than me that's for sure"** Ashley thought and stepped back as well "**What do you want from us any way's!"** Michelle said as she pointed her spear at Winder. **"Well what I really was thought that I could get Master out of his hiding place by attacking you both but it appears that he is not with you two"** Rue said as she walked to them and stood next to Winder **"We don't have to fight if you tell us whose your Master maybe we can help you both"** Ashley said while summoning another gun for her other hand just in case. **"Yeah right!"** Winder said and was about to punch Michelle in the face but can't because a green magic circle was stopping him **"Edina! Mode 2!"** Michelle shouted to her weapon **(Alright my buddy! Mode 2! Trident form)** and the spear started to glow groom and was now a trident. Ashley jumped back as a wave of magic arrows war being fried at her **"Skyline barrel wind!"** Ashley said as she ran from the arrows **(Yes Boss! Load cartridge! Barrel wind!)** Skyline said and an orange magic circle was now in front of her "**Attack!"** Ashley shouted and pulled the trigger and a beam of orange energy came out of the magic circle. Rue hissed as she saw the beam coming towards her and pointed the crossbow at the beam "**Earth pulls! Now EarthLink!"** Rue shouted at her weapon **(Yes Sir! Load cartridge! Earth pulls!)** The crossbow said and a dark green magic triangle was now under Rue's feet and a dark green arrow was loaded on the crossbow now and pulled the trigger and the arrow went flying at the beam.

Michelle on the other hand was having some trouble with trying to subdue Winder he was too fast for her "**You're too slow you know that right"** Winder said as she was behind Michelle and raised his axe above his head and was about to slam it down on Michelle if it was not for a beam of blue light that sanded him across the clearing. "What the fuck was that?" Michelle thought as she turned around to look where the beam came from. At the entrance of the clearing and saw tree people their one had a scythe and the other two had swords, the one with blue tips in her hair was pointing he sword were Winder stood before her thrown across the room.** "Are you alright?"** the girl with red tips in her hair yelled to Michelle, the spear wielder looked at the other girl and just nodded her head "**I am thanks"** Michelle shouted and turned around to meet a punch in the face from Winder that sanded her too where the three people were. Winder looked at the three other people there and gave them a glare and was now in fount of them in an instant.

Nikki used Roxy to shield them from the axe the male was holding** "Terry! Lightning! We got to help them!"** Nikki yelled as the force of the axe was pushing her back. Terry nodded her head and ran towards the girl with the crossbow and was about to attack her, but could not as another sword blocking her it was being wielded by a boy with red hair and green eyes was now standing in her way. **"But how you weren't there and now you are how is that possible?"** Terry said as she stared at the red head. But before Terry could say anything else she was lifted off the ground and was thrown at Nikki who was too busy to notice Terry being thrown at her "**AHHH!**" Terry screamed as she collided with Nikki and now both of them were next to the girl with the green tips in her hair.

Nikki looked up to see who had thrown Terry at her to see the same two people they had fought before and lost to** "Great it's the red head retard"** Nikki hissed as she saw the smirking red head and standing up to face him. **"Hey their cry baby"** Blaze said to Nikki, which caused Nikki to run to him with her scythe above her head in pure anger. And so then it was a huge battle in the clearing.

With Miguel, Vaan, and Yuna

Miguel was hissing and whimpering as the leaves were being applied on his cut Vaan had to hold Miguel down so he would not thrash around when Yuna put the leaves on his cut. So their they were wth Vaan sitting on the ground with Miguel basically on his lap so he would not thrash and Yuna sitting next to them as she put the leaves on Miguel's cuts. "Their done!" Yuna said happily and she leaned back to look at Miguel's cuts almost all of them were covered by leaves and the roots that she had Yuna made them mush on the cuts that needed more than one leaf. Too Vaan it felt good to have Miguel sitting on him for some odd reason **"Miguel feels so warm"** Vaan thought as he looked down at the boy who was now asleep. **"Vaan are you listing?"** Yuna asked the male **"Whoa…oh sorry I was not listing sorry"** Vaan said as she looked at Yuna, the girl just smiled knowing what Vaan was thinking. **"Well I was saying if we should go look from Lightning and the others?"** Yuna said looking at Vaan **"Yeah let's go look for them"** Vaan said and put Miguel on his back and picked up Miguel's clothes.

**"Do you know where they are Yuna?**" Vaan asked the girl **"Yeah they are not too far from us"** Yuna said went out of the clearing **"Then let's go"** Vaan said and followed her. As they were walking Vaan heard a small whimper turning his head he saw Miguel with half lidded eyes as sweet rolled down his face and a vary notable blush on his face as he clanged on to Vaan tighter and buried his head in Vaan's neck and whimpering again. This action caused Vaan to blush a little bit as they walked **"Vaan are you alright your red?"** Yuna said as she looked at Vaan "**Am I?"** Vaan laughed meekly but the blush was still on his cheeks. **"Yeah you were you still are"** Yuna said **"Do you have a fever Vaan?"** the girl asked him and put her hand on his forehead **"You're not burning up so what's wrong then?"** Yuna said after a little thought. Yuna realized why Vaan was blushing and then started to a smile **"Aw Vaan that's so cute you have a crush on Miguel!"** Yuna squealed as she looked at Miguel and Vaan in truth they looked absolutely cute together.

**"I don't have a crush on him**!" Vaan said to Yuna** "Besides even if I did Miguel's way too young he's like what twelve?"** Vaan added in his head as he started to walk again. That's was when Vaan remembered something** "Hay Yuna do you know where Miguel's weapon is?"** Vaan asked the girl **"No I don't sorry"** Yuna replied **"This is not good then how can Miguel defend himself then?"** Vaan thought. While they were walking they saw a huge tornado of fire before it stopped and it disappeared **"Looks like they are getting to know each other**" Vaan said and stared to run where the Fire tornado was.

In the clearing with Lightning, Nikki, Terry, Michelle and Ashley

As the fire tornado stopped their was Nikki she looked like she was engulfed by fire which she was and six feet away from her was Blaze who had a purple magic triangle under his feet and his weapon pointed at Nikki. A little bit away from the, was Rain and Terry and both of them engage in battle and Terry was losing badly, before Terry could do anything else she was punched in the stomach and sent crashing into a tree. Michelle and Rue were also battling but it was much more difficult for Michelle as she had a spear and had to attack Rue directly, before Michelle could attack Rue again four dozen dark green arrows surrounded her and rushed at her causing an explosion. In the air was Ashley and Winder as they were fighting Winder had the upper hand and elbowed Ashley in the back and sent her head first to the ground. Lightning was holding off Blaze because Nikki was on the ground from taking so much direct hits as Lightning looked to her sides she saw Terry on the ground with blood running down her arms and trying to stand up, Michelle was standing up but had blood on both her arms and legs as she pointed her spear at Rue, Ashley was in her own miniature creator and has blood running down her forehead as she tried to stand up, and Nikki was on the ground knocked out.

**"This is not good if we continue like this well all die if we lose"** Lightning thought as she kicked Blaze in the chest. Before anyone could do anything daggers surrounded Rain, Blaze, Rue and Winder who all stopped what they were doing. Lightning then realized why the dagger were heir turning her head she saw Miguel leaning on Vaan as dim lighted yellow magic triangle was under his feet and Yuna next to them with her staff in hand. They look on Rain, Blaze, Rue, and Winder's faces were instating "**Oh this is going to be fun"** Lightning thought.

* * *

_**CP: And that's the end of chapter 3 people!**_

**Miguel: blushing as he reads the story over**

**Terry: pokes Miguel on the cheek but the boy is still no responding**

**Nikki: great Cronapower you broke Miguel!**

**Michelle: Miguel is you alright?**

**Ashley: maybe we should get Vaan hear**

_**CP: while you guys deal with Miguel I would like to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed!**_

**Michelle can use Mid-childa**

**And Ashley can use modern Belka**


	4. Chapter 4

I **DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTAY: DISSEDAI OR NANOHA**

**"Regular talking"**

**(Device talking)**

**"Are…Are you guys alright"** Miguel said as he tried not to fall **"We are fine thanks for saving us"** Lightning said as she walked to where they were. Ashley and Michelle were both amazed as they looked at Miguel who looked like he had been through hell and back. Ashley looked over at Terry and saw her picking up Nikki from the ground and bring them over to where everyone else was.** "Are you guys coming over here or what?"** Terry said as she put Nikki next to a tree **"yeah but what do we do now?"** Ashley said as she and Michelle went over to them. **"Well we could run"** Michelle said **"We can't though Nikki is knocked out and Miguel can't walk"** Terry said as she pointed to Nikki and then Miguel** "Do you or Michelle know and support magic?"** Terry asked the spearwomen and gunwomen.

"**I can!" **Ashley said **"Okay then follow my lead'** Terry said and a blue magic circle was now under her feet and stepped Skyros in the ground. Ashley nodded and an orange magic triangle was now under Ashley's feet and orange lines run down from the orange triangle and onto the blue magic triangle causing the blue light to glow brighter.** "Miguel now!"** Terry shouted Miguel nodded and moved his hand back words and all the daggers came crashing down on Rain, Blaze, Rue, and Winder **"Skyros draining river!"** Terry said **(Alright Boss! Load cartridge! Draining river!)** And they all started to sink into the ground until they were not there anymore.

When the resurfaced they were in a cave with an incline at the entrance, Miguel rested his head on Vaan's shoulder as he felt his legs give away. "**Guy we got a problem Miguel is losing more blood then before"** Vaan said as he saw seven trails of blood running down Miguel's left arm and forming a small puddle on the ground. "**Here I'll take care of him"** Michelle said and Vaan laid Miguel down to the ground, Michel sat on Miguel's left side and placed her hand above his chest and an green magic circle was now under them and a green dome was on top of Miguel and Michelle.

After two hours

The green dome was not gone and Michelle stood up and went over to where everyone was and sat with them **"So how's Miguel?"** Lightning said as she started a fire **"I healed all the wounds on him but he needs to rest now"** Michelle said and sat next to Terry.** "Me, Yuna and Vaan are going to see if we could get more wood for the fire alright"** Lighting said and stood up and Yuna and Vaan did as well and they all went out of the cave. **"Well now what'** Nikki said she woke up a while ago and was board as hell **"Well we could tell each other what we each are good in"** Ashley said as she sat next to Nikki **"Ok I know fire magic, and I also know close range attack magic"** Nikki said. **"I'll go next, I know water magic and close range attack magic and also transportation magic"** Terry said. **"My turn, I know earth magic and mid-range attack magic and also healing magic"** Michelle said. **"I know air magic and long and mid-range magic and also illusion magic"** Ashley said.

**"What's Miguel's magic then?"** Ashley said **"I know he has lightning magic"** Nikki laughed at the element of Miguel's magic and the ex-solders name. **"Poor Miguel though he is so young"** Terry said as she looked at the boy** "…Vaan…"** Miguel mumbled at he shifted in his sleep causing all of them to look at the boy **"Looks like Miguel is dreaming of someone"** Michelle giggled **"What? I don't get it?"** Terry said with a confusion plastered on her face. **"Same with me what is he dreaming of Michelle?"** Nikki said causing Michelle and Ashley to look at each other and laugh so loud that is woke Miguel up **"I was trying to sleep"** Miguel whined as he sat up. **"Oh sorry Miguel if we made you wake up"** Terry said **"It's alright anyways what you guys doing?"** Miguel said his voice slurred as he walked over to them, Miguel looked like he just came out from bed his hair was sticking in different directions and the shirt and shorts Miguel had on was rumpled and dirty. **"Hey…um where's Vaan and the others?"** Miguel said as he looked around to see Vaan, Lighting, and Yuna not with them "**Vaan, Lighting and Yuna went to get more fire wood why do you ask Miguel?"** Ashley said and tilted her head to her right. Miguel blushed and started to play with his fingers **"Um…well I wanted to say thank you to Vaan for carrying me most of the time you know"** Miguel said.

**"Oh ok"** Ashley said and lay flat on her back and closed her eyes to listen to the sounds of the wind and fire. **"I am going asleep guys goodnight"** Terry said and started to let her eye lids close **"Same"** Michelle yawed "**Night"** Nikki said and fell asleep. **"I guess I'll keep watch"** Miguel mumbled and looked at the entrance.


End file.
